tamersofluxfandomcom-20200214-history
Precious Stones
This plugin introduces new ways for blocks to be used on the server. This ranges from including many fun ways to waste time, tactical weaponry, to even protection for areas ranging from small plots, to large cities. Disabling for Blocks In order to temporarily disable the usage of the plugin, a simple command must be used: /ps off Note: This command does NOT turn off protection on the server. It merely allows usage of the default blocks that are used for the usage of protection on the server. You can safely use this command while your area is still protected by the plugin itself. Usage of Plugin This is the format a description follows. : Block Needed - Area Protection : Height Protection Prices Description Notes/Warnings Measurements are in Blocks and measured from the position of the block placed. All Protection-Based blocks protect from destruction and stealing from those not allowed in the region. WARNING!!! BE CAREFUL WHEN PLACING! Once you place any block and decide to remove it later, you will get the refund back but the block will be lost forever! There ARE exceptions to this rule. They involve the blocks for City Protection, City Plot Protection, and Home Protection. Blocks that don't protect anything around it still protect themselves from being destroyed by others. All that is required for the protection is the money for the type, and the specifc block to be placed down. Add/Remove Players To add or remove a player to a protected region, you must first look at the block that creates the protection while typing these commands. To add a player to a region to give them permissions in it: /ps allow Player To remove a player from a region: /ps remove Player To give ownership to another player: /ps changeowner Player Note: This command removes ownership from YOU when you give it to someone else. Be careful when doing this, and only allow it with others you trust. Welcome/Farewell The default messages when entering a territory are: Entering Player's territory. Leaving Player's territory. In order to change these messages, you may execute the following command: /ps setname Name By doing this, it changes the entry/leave messages. For example, if the Name is set to Bob's Market, this is what happens. Entering Bob's Market. Leaving Bob's Market. To reset back to default the greeting, just do the same command WITHOUT anything for the Name. Selling/Renting This can be done by placing a sign on the block protecting the property that is being sold or rented out. : First Line - Buy or Rent Second Line - $$$$$ or $$$$$ Third Line - BLANK or Time Fourth Line - LEAVE THIS LINE BLANK!!! The first line is literally either Buy or Rent. MUST include brackets on this one. Choose only ONE to place on the sign, either buy or rent. The second line is the price that you would like to charge. This applies to both settings. If setting it up to be rented, you would need an amount of time based on Real life time for the third line. Otherwise, leave it alone and don't put anything on it. The times that can be used are the following, Weeks/Days/Hours/Minutes/Seconds. A combination of up to three can be used. Example: 1W 7D 168H which translates into -> 1 week 7 days and 168 hours The fourth line is left completely blank. Do NOT put anything on it. Renting can be paid for multiple times. For example, you set it so it costs $500 to rent something for 1 day. The person can continue to pay $500 seven times in total. They will finish paying $3,500, and they would have rented the property for 1 week / 7 days. Once something has been rented, no one else besides them can rent until until the time runs out. Time is logged on the final line that was left empty when setting it up. It is recommended to leave the sign somewhere noticeable. Types of Protection City Protection: : Beacon - 150 Radius : 45 Height Requires $10,000 to place. Can remove but will only refund $7,000. Note: This type of protection is only available to Masters of certain regions. There is a limit of 1 per Guild Master. Can have its own 'Welcome/Farewell' Message. Can Add/Remove players to the region. City Plot Protection: : Glowstone - 10 Radius : 10 Height Requires $250 to place. Can remove but will only refund $175. Note: This protection can ONLY be used INSIDE the City Protection/Beacon area. Players are limited to 2, Guild Masters have a limit of 10 to own. Can have its own 'Welcome/Farewell' Message. Can be given to other players. Can Add/Remove players to the region. Can be Sold/Rented. Home Protection: : Emerald Block - 17 Radius : 25 Height Requires $1,000 to place. Can remove but will only refund $700. Note: Players are limited to 1, Guild Masters have a limit of 1 to own. Can have its own 'Welcome/Farewell' Message. Can be given to other players. Can Add/Remove players to the region. Can be Sold/Rented. Safe Zone: : White Wool - 10 Radius Requires $1,000 to place. Can remove but will only refund $100. Note: This does NOT protect blocks. It only prevents PVP inside its radius. Players are limited to 1, Guild Masters have a limit of 5 to own. Creature Repellent: : Soul Sand - 24 Radius Requires $1,000 to place. Can remove but will only refund $100. Note: This does NOT protect blocks. It only prevents MOB SPAWNING inside its radius. This includes both monsters AND animals. Players are limited to 1, Guild Masters have a limit of 5 to own. WARNING: Mobs may still spawn outside the radius and wander inside it. This does NOT protect against damage to players from mobs or creepers to blocks. Use at your own risk. Proximity Snitch: : Juke Box - 10 Radius Requires $1,000 to place. Can remove but will only refund $100. Note: This does NOT protect blocks. It only logs changes to the world done inside its radius by others. This is only available for Guild Masters at a limit of 5. If owner is online, it messages whenever someone enters the region covered. If owner is offline, they can check the log for things that happened inside the region once they come back online. Each one has a limited space in them in information they can hold. Oldest information is automatically deleted to make room for newer information. Can manually delete information by doing the command while looking at the block: /ps clear Final Notes There are MANY other kinds of protections or regions out there, but those are for "fun" usage. Some examples include underwater breathing and motion sensor mines. More protections will come depending on the need for them, and some of the current ones might be adjusted later at any time. Sizes of protections may change to become bigger or smaller, and some may be include healing effects in the future. __FORCETOC__